We Are World
by Loved.N.Broken
Summary: When England heard of a band tilted 'We Are World' he was interested. Upon meeting them, the four members all have a country aura, but it's weak. The members go by country names and with in a few years, they are well known. Things just keep getting worse for Alekander, Dagney, Misty, and Lacey though... T for paranoia *SLOW UPDATES*
1. Chapter 1

"I don't wanna lose control of falling!" I shouted, making all the band members look up from their lunches; they knew what i was doing. Alekander, known as Slovakia by the band and fans, laughed and jumped up and grabbed the guitar and began to strum. Lacey, known as Ireland, began to count the beats with her drums and began to drum along with the rythem Alekander was providing. I, being the lead singer laughed and sang up, holding the now turned on microphone closing to me, counting the beats with my combat boots. If we were performing, this was about the time where people would be sreaming 'We Are World', but you know, It's just a sound practice before tonight.

The song, of course was 'Lose Control' by Waldo's Poeple, a song we know very well and love so much because of the techo and dance beats. The song is so well played and written, you can fall into the lyrics and off into the world they were thinking about when they wrote the song. Lacey -Ireland-, laughed a little, hitting each note with percise rythem and Alekander standing with his fingers moving over the strings in a fluent and shift motion. The whole feel of the song made my heart flutter and my body began to fly away.

I sang out into the empty rows of seats and imaigined it filled with people clapping and yellingout our names saying 'WE LOVE YOU!' and so on. What a great feeling it is, to know that people love you and care for you; that they would cry if yoiu got hurt, if you died.

"Czech! Dagney!" yelled a voice, making everyone stop their playing, and my singing. Mr. Kirkland stormed into the room, face displaying a exprssion of rage, or better yet, displeasure. He stopped in front of the stage and looked up at my, I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, looking down before looking back up.

"Uh, Hiya Mr. Kirkland! How's-" I was ittereupted.

"Enough with your idle chit chat! You three, well four, hey wait! where did Moldova, I mean Misty go to?" he said, looking at us before looking aorund. I shrugged, running my hands through the bangs of my hair, looking around before looking over both shoulder to Ireland and Slovakia. They both shook their heads no.

"We have no clue,, she was here for lunch, now she isn't so... Might wanna try the second floor, she was up there earlier looking for her flag." said Alekander, Slovakia, looking at me as he put his guitar down and stood next to me. I looked up at him glaring, he was so tall and everytime I brought it up he would just laugh and call me shortie.

God, I hate my brother sometimes, and yes, Alekander and I are brother and sister. I being Czech, and he being Slovakia, we both came from a family located in Czechoslavia back in 1990. About 2 years later, the country slipt into the two countires of Czech and Slovakia, and our parents slipt apart. My dad took me, while my mother took Alekander but we kept in touch for a short while. In 1997 I lost contact with him, being that Mother and Alekander moved away to England while I was still with father. Around 2002, I moved with father to England because of a job he was doing, and with that I started to learn english and go to school where I met Alekander. He saw my duel colored eyes and instalty knew it was me, and I instantly knew it was him. Ever since then, we began to live togethor being that we both moved out of our parents house. Two years later, about 2005, we started a band named 'We are World' and met Moldova (Misty), and Ireland (Lacey) who both join the band. Now, we travel the world singing songs about our lives and such... Each of us know the language of the country we respesent. So that means I know Czech, Alekander knows Slovakian, Lacey knows Irish Gaelic, and Misty knows Moldovian. When I was in collage, I took the time and learned Japanese, where as Lacey, when she was in High school, learned French. Alekander knows English and Slovakian and Misty knows English and Moldivian.

Yes, I have two different colored eyes, a Hetrochroma if you will and due to this small difficulty my brother also has to point it out.

"Czech!" Alekander asked, snapping a few times in my ear. I shook my mouse blonde out of my hair, re-doing the czech flag pin that should be holding my hair out of my face. When I was a child, I told mother and father that I want to grow it out, and here I am, 17 years later, with hair that reaches my butt; all I want to do it chop it all off.

"Hn?" I replied, looking up at him, glaring slightly. He laughed and flicked my forehead I hissed, literally hissed, like a cat at him. He did the universial 'bring it on' sign and I took a step back.

"Oh no! They're at it again!" yelped Ireland, hiding behind her drums.

"Bring it Darling!" sneered Alekander. I only scoffed and bolted towards him, fist rasied as we went head on.

*England's POV*

I sat in a chair, two rows from the stage wityh a displeased look. Misty is no where to be found and Dagney and Alekamder are at it... again. Last time they broke BOTH drum sets and two guitars. If I were to interfere, things would get almost as bad as the 100 years war...

The only thing that keeps me here, as the manager of this band, is that fact that all four of them have country auras. Sure, they are very weak but they're there. That is not the average thing to see in a Human. I've let the others at UN meetings know about these four but they say it's nothing. The fact that they have a tendacy to blank out and randomly speak in their native tougne worries me, only because wqhen you translate such words, it translates to orders giving out by the countries bosses during wars and wars in general. When these episodes happen, they often times cause the person or people to pass out. Another thing that worries me is when they are fighting; the country aura grows much, much stronger and they also yell out in their native tounge.

*Normal POV*

Alekander pushed me off of him, both of us had jumped off the stage and onto eah other laughing after words. I grinned and pulled out the flag pin and re did it. After clipping it into place, I hopped up and held out a hand for my 'dearest' brother. He laughed and grabbed it, being pulled to his feet. Togethor we laughed, side by side as Misty glomped us from behind.

"MEOW" she exclaimed, holding out her stuffed cat named 'Moldova the second'. Suiting, really.

"Hey Iggy~!" came a booming voice as the front door was opened. Mr. Kirkland froze to the spot before reluctianly turning in his seat.

"WHAT IS IT YOU BLOODY WANKER!" he shouted, causeing the guy to walk closer, showing that he was wearing a bomber jacket and glasses. I rose a finely plucked eyebrow, and looked over at Alekander. He just merely shrugged. Lacy hopped off stage, her fiery red hair bouncgin with her, and she landed next to us.

"Um, Hi?" I said loudly, waving a little at this random guy.

"Dude! You look like Ru-" he was interupted my Mr. Kirkland putting his hand over his mouth. I turned around, and climbed back onto the stage with Alekander, Lacey, and Misty close behind me. We took our spots, flag clearly show in front of us. Mr. Kirkland looked over at us and nodded slightly, saying we could practice.

"'Kay! Fireflies, okay guys?" I asked around, everyone nodded, getting ready to play. Letting out a loud laugh, flicking my hair over my shoulder and looking out to see Mr. Kirkland and the stranger sitting next to each other a few rows back. Turning on the mic, I tapped it twice and began.

"I'm Czech and we are World! 1, 2, 3, 4!" I shouted and on the four, Lacey started in with Alekander and Misty.

"You would not beilveve your eyes if ten million fire flies lit up the world as youfell asleep..." I began, looking over at Alekander with a smirk.

Just then the world went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

* England's POV *

My body went stiff as I watched Dagney fall forward, her eyes glassy. Alekander was there next to her in seconds and Alfred was yelling in my ear about being the "Hero" and needing to save the girl and such. Dagney just laid there, her eyes wide and a peaceful look on her face. Alekander was smoothing down her hair, speaking to her quietly in Slovak, which I doubt she could understand. Czech and Slovak were two completely different languages so.

"Si v poriadku ... (You're okay)" he said quietly, holding her close to him. I couldn't help but get up and walk over to them; while putting on my best-worried voice I could muster up, I asked what was wrong.

"Is she okay? Should we take her to the hospital?" I asked, a fake layer of worry coating my voice. I knew something like this would happen sooner or later, just not in the middle of a practice, let alone the afternoon before a performance. Alekander looked up and nodded stiffly, picking up his sister and carrying her bridal style off the stage with Misty and Lacey following, exclaiming in their native languages. Alfred came up behind me, and waved his hand in front of my face as I watched both of them leave, the country auras growing with every step.

"Stop that you bloody wanker!" I shouted at Alfred and he just laughed. I glared at him and walked off the stage with Alfred following close behind.

"Hey! Iggy, was it me or did they both seem to have a country aura?" asked Alfred rather loudly. I stopped and turned to him, nodding slowly.

"Yes… all four of them do…" I said quietly, turning back around and walking.

* Dagney's POV *

"Fuj ... Příliš světlé ... Kde to jsem? (Ugh… Too Bright… Where am I?)" I groaned, slowly resting my hand over my eyes. Where the hell am I? Did I miss the performance last night or what? Someone gripped my hand a little and I slowly rolled my head to the side to see who it was, and to my luck, it was Alekander.

"Oh, ahoj ... Co mi chybí? (Oh, Hello… What'd I miss?)" I asked, he just raised an eyebrow and spoke quietly in Slovak; a language I can't understand. He just shook his head and walked over to the window net to where Lacey and Misty slept, both of their flag wrapped around them. Blinking slowly, I saw that I was in a very vintage painted room with a large bookshelf pressed against a wall. A small tap against the doorframe caught both Alekander's attention and mine; there stood Mr. Kirkland.

"Co se stalo? Kde jsem? (What happened? Where am I?)" I asked, my voice rising ever sl slightly. He pulled up a chair, which scraped across the floor causing Lacey and Misty to stir in their sleep. His emerald green eyes burned into my eyes and Alekander just sighed softly before looking out the window again.

"Kde jsem?" I repeated and he just shook his head.

"Can you speak English?" he asked. I nodded a little and tried.

"Kde jsem?" I repeated once again then held my hand over my mouth. With my hand over my mouth, I shook my head look at him. He sighed and called for someone to walk in, my mother.

"Matka! (Mother!)" I exclaimed, literally falling out of the bed and landing on my face. Alekander jumped a little and rushed to my side, helping me up onto my feet. Why the hell was I so sore? Mother just smiled a little and walked near us, her dusty ash blonde hair. She hasn't changed since the last time I saw her and that was a long time ago. Alekander held my waist gently and I looked up to mother, blowing the bangs out of my face. Mr. Kirkland eyed my carefully, as if he was expecting something and I just stared back before Alekander flicked my nose laughing a little; I glared at him.

"Dobrý den, milí ... Dlouho jsme se neviděli ... (Hello Dear, Long tiem no see…)" she said quietly, resting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled a little, blinking slowly which my duel colored eyes.

"Matka, Co nemohu mluvit anglicky? (Mother, Why can't I speak in English?)" I asked, frowning a little. Her smile faded and she looked at me with a serious look.

"Přijde čas ... (The time will come)" she said quietly before turning and walking out of the door. England just nodded and left also. Alkeander helped back into the bed and I pulled the covers over y body, turning on my side and flinching.

"Ublížil jsem ... (I hurt)" I muttered before slowly closing my eyes while taking in the image of Lacey and Misty sleeping and Alekander sitting next to me, a faint smile present on his rosy lips.

"Guten Nacht…(1)" I whispered and Alekander just froze and stared.

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers, this is the second chapter to We Are World, though is short... OHH I am also looking for a Beta so... Yepp! **

**One thing:**

**(1) I made Dagney speak both Czech and German. All will be explained in time... **


End file.
